This disclosure relates to an electric router and, more particularly, to an electric router with a shaft locking mechanism.
A variety of electric routers that are currently available require a shaft locking mechanism when an operator exchanges blades. It has been seen, however, that the motor may be damaged if the operator accidentally actuates the motor when exchanging blades in the shaft locking state.